megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Blizzard Man
is a snow-themed Robot Master from Mega Man 6. He was originally created to monitor the weather in the Antarctic, but later his meteorological equipment was exchanged for a machine able to produce artificial snow using the humidity in the air, which he can use to attack enemies by creating ice crystals in his Blizzard Attack. He can also attack by rolling at enemies. Blizzard Man likes skiing and has won three gold medals consecutively in the robot Olympics. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he was reprogrammed by Mr. X to help him conquer the world, but was defeated by Mega Man. After the events of Mega Man 6, he found work as a weather forecaster. Strategy Blizzard Man may move around the screen with his skis, trying to get close to Mega Man and leave him without space to dodge his attacks, so the player must make sure to jump over him to avoid running out of space. Blizzard Man has two ways to attack: his primary attack is his Blizzard Attack, a small maelstrom of snow flakes that are created and shot at different angles toward Mega Man. Blizzard Man will start moving in place on his skis and snow flakes will form around him, momentarily suspended in midair until they are launched at Mega Man. They can be easily avoided by running to the wall closest to Mega Man. His second attack is rolling into a ball, then speeding across the screen, attempting to ram into Mega Man. Blizzard Man is completely invincible in this state, so firing weapons at him while he's rolling is useless. Still, it can be avoided by just jumping over him, although sliding may be necessary if Blizzard Man happens to be near the player after avoiding him. His weakness is the Flame Blast, but it is recommended to fire the Flame Blast's shots directly at Blizzard Man, since most of the time he will be in his ball form if he's actually moving. Advanced players may find it easier to fire the Flame Blast almost at the moment he stops rolling, dealing damage to Blizzard Man when he stops rolling. It defeats him in seven hits. Data ''Mega Man 6'' stats Energy: Solar Energy Height: 163 cm (5.3 feet) Weight: 167 kg (368 pounds) Attack: 88 Defense: 42 Mobile: 113 ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data ''Rockman Complete Works'' data もとはナンキョクかんそく用ロボットだったが、せんとう用にカイゾウされた。たいあたりは画面ちゅうおうで前ジャンプでよけよう Mega Man Legacy Collection text: Originally a monitoring robot at the South Pole, it was modified for combat. Dodge its charge attack by jumping near the center of the arena. Stage enemies *Au-Au *Cannon Joe *Count Bomb *Curlinger *Propeller Eye *Shield Attacker GTR *Squidon *Teck Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Blizzard Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 6. *''For Mega Buster, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when it is fully charged.'' *''For Rush Power Adapter, the first number is with uncharged shots; the second number is damage inflicted from partially charged shots; third number is when it is fully charged.'' Other media Mega Man Megamix In the manga series, Blizzard Man is a Canadian robot that entered in the first World Robot Championship in the story "The Strongest Enemy to Date". Also, in the manga, he is also able to use a snowboard despite that his CD database claims he dislike it. Blizzard Man later reappears in Rockman Gigamix in the story "Moon of Darkness", where he is defeated by Mars. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Blizzard Man appeared in the Archie Comics Mega Man series, making his debut in Worlds Collide. As with many of the Robot Masters in the series, he appeared as part of a large army of Robot Masters assembled by Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman. Other appearances Blizzard Man appears in the Rockman 6 manga and in the Chinese manga Rockman Battle & Chase, were Blizzard Man is one of the racers in the Battle & Chase competition. He has a cameo appearance in the first chapter of the Rockman & Forte manga as one of the robots from the robot museum. Gallery MM6-BlizzardMan.jpg|Blizzard Man's original Mega Man 6 artwork. R20BlizzardMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Blizzard Man. R20BlizzardStock.png|Blizzard Stock. BlizzardMegamix.png|Blizzard Man in the manga Mega Man Megamix. BlizzardIkehara.jpg|Blizzard Man in the manga Rockman 6. R&FMW1Blizzard.png|Blizzard Man's cameo in the manga Rockman & Forte. BlizzardmanNP.jpg|Blizzard Man from Nintendo Power magazine. Blizzard Man.jpg|Blizzard Man + Spring Face Bomb. MM&BBlizzardMan.png|Blizzard Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Blizzard Man makes a cameo appearance in the museum stage from Mega Man 7 (along with seven other Robot Masters) and in the final stages of Mega Man: The Power Battle (with Pharaoh Man, Bubble Man and Elec Man). Except for Blizzard Man, the other Robot Masters from Mega Man: The Power Battle appeared later in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. *Blizzard Man was the second ice-themed Robot Master since Ice Man from the first Mega Man game - a difference of five years. In every game following Mega Man 6 ''(with the exception of ''Mega Man 9), ironically, there has been an ice-themed Robot Master. *Part of Blizzard Man's stage layout appears in the Endless Stage of Mega Man 10. *Blizzard Man's hat is orange, but it is red in his Mega Man 6 mugshot. **The four "buttons" on Blizzard Man are also green, but in his Mega Man 6 mugshot, they are orange. *Blizzard Man is believed to represent Canada. Because of this, it is speculated that he speaks with a Canadian English accent. *Blizzard Man is the only Ice-themed robot master whose weapon doesn't freeze or immobilize any enemy, hazard, or Robot Master, but instead will kill any fire-themed enemy instantly (aside from Flame Man, who's weak to Wind Storm instead). **Tundra Man's Tundra Storm might fall into this category as well, but it's debatable - Tundra Storm freezes nearly any enemy it hits, but the frozen enemies die almost immediately. [[de: ]] Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Ice Robot Masters Category:Air Man type design Category:Archie Comics Classic characters